Accurately locating wireless network devices may incur a computational cost associated with performing numerous location determinations from multiple terrestrial sources. This computational cost may impact other processing activities of a device and also incur additional power consumption, which may degrade the performance or usability of the device. Thus there are general needs for systems and methods that reduce the costs associated with accurately locating a wireless device.